


He didn't want it

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [79]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Charmspeak, Crying, Gen, Hurt Will, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non Consensual Kissing, Non Consent, Percy comforts will, Protective Percy, Sexual Harrassment, drew is mean, it only goes as far of kissing, kinda breakdowns, mentioned solangelo, will angst, wrongful use of charmspeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Drew and Will used to be a couple, now that Will is dating Nico she thinks that she can just come back in and have a relationship with him.  She knows that she can use charmspeak to get what she wants.  But thankfully Percy comes in to save the day completely by accident.  Will couldn't be more grateful.Mentions of non consent, only goes as far as kissing.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	He didn't want it

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic does Drew so much dirty and she's literally not that bad. She only did a few bad things and honestly I feel bad for what I did to her in this fic. Anyway idk. I wanted to write something with Percy and Will and this is what came out of it. This fic took so long to write for literally no reason. I sincerely apologize if I offend or trigger anyone with this fic, TRIGGER WARNING there are themes of non consent and sexual harrassment. I hope that you enjoy.

The infirmary most of the time was pretty slow, which was one of the reasons why Will liked to spend a lot of time there. It was quiet and he could get away from the loudness of camp. Plus it was just convenient if people needed to find him.

But it also was unfortunate because people knew how to find him.

“Oh! Will,” Drew chirped in her forced sweet voice. She clasped her hands in front of herself excitedly.

“Hello Drew,” Will said curtly, “is there an injury that you need taken care of?”

For a moment Drew seemed to be taken aback by his right to the point tone, “Well, not exactly, but there is something that you can help me with.”

Will licked his lips, starting to get out of his chair, “well… I was just on my way out actually.”

“Nonsense,” Drew said, charmspeak lacing her tone, “you were just getting comfortable here.”

Will swallowed hard but sat back down. Drew sauntered over to him and rested her hand on his shoulders.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be here long,” Drew said, smiling, though it didn’t fully reach her eyes.

“What do you need Drew,” Will shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the anxiousness in his expression.

“I was thinking that since it’s been so quiet lately and we haven’t really had much time to talk,” Drew sat down on the edge of the desk, “forget about what happened in the past, I think that we should try again.”

“Woah, woah,” Will gently took Drew’s wrists and removed her hands from his shoulders, “is that why you came here? You want to date me again?”

“Why else?” Drew spread her hands and smiled again, “would you give me a second chance?”

“Drew, uh,” Will held his hands up in front of himself defensively, “I have a boyfriend now and… we tried… you broke up with me, and… I still have a boyfriend…”

“Nico isn’t here right now,” Drew tilted Will’s chin up, “live a little.”

“No, Drew, I don’t want to cheat on my boyfriend. I love him,” Will tried to stand up to get away from her, Drew pushed him back down, “I said no!”

“It’s okay, no one will figure out,” Drew slid off the desk and onto Will’s lap. Will flinched, moving his hands in the air in random places, wanting to push her off but at the same time, he didn’t want to put his hands on her.

“Seriously, Drew,” Will’s heart hammered wildly in his chest, but not in the same thrilling way when Nico sat on his lap. He was ready to bolt at any given moment.

“Put your arms around my waist,” Drew commanded confidently, Will tried to resist her charmspeak but when she repeated the command he had to give in. Drew threw her arms around his neck.

“Drew,” Will tried to beg, his eyes were glassy, his shoulders shook.

Without listening to him Drew pressed her lips against his, holding his shoulders steady. Will didn’t kiss back, he could barely hear anything except the roaring of blood in his ears. Drew moved her lips in a slow rhythm, ignoring his lack of response.

Drew sniffed and leaned back a few inches, “kiss me,” she said. Will reluctantly did so. Drew slid her hands down his chest.

Will didn’t even hear the door open.

“Hey, Will—”

Drew jumped up and practically threw herself from Will’s lap. Percy stood in the doorway, one arm outstretched to the door.

“Drew? Will?” He furrowed his eyebrows. 

Will had never really thought much about Percy, they were somewhat friends, they weren’t close though. But right now Percy was seeming practically like a godsend.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, Percy, hi!” Drew smiled, holding her hands in front of herself defensively, “we were just—”

“Will, what the Hades did I just walk into?” Percy turned on Will. Will grimaced and stood up slowly, his entire body was trembling, his knees almost gave out.

“I—” Will licked his lips, clenching and unclenching his fists, “We were—Drew was… I—” Will’s brain was working much too fast for him to form coherent words. His face was red up to his ears with several emotions. The anger dropped from Percy’s expression but before he could say anything else, Will bolted.

He ran out of the infirmary faster than Percy had ever seen him run before.

Drew scoffed and kicked at the ground, Percy turned to her, “what did you do?”

She at least had the audacity to look a bit sheepish, but instead of offering any explanation, she shrugged. Percy growled under his breath and marched out of the infirmary.

Will was sitting on the edge of the dock, his head in his hands, crying silently.

“Hey,” Percy said softly, trying to mask his anger until he knew what happened, but as far as he knew, Nico would be pissed.

Will jumped and nearly fell into the lake, he tried to scramble away.

“Percy! Please I swear it wasn’t—I didn’t,” he waved his hands in wild circles, his breathing short and frantic, “Oh gods. Oh, gods.”

Will clawed at his arms, curling in on himself, “oh gods I just cheated on my boyfriend. Oh gods,” he sobbed again, clutching his head, pulling at his hair.

“Will, what happened?” Percy asked slowly, sitting down on the edge of the dock next to him, “what was going on back there. You looked terrified, not of me though.”

“I didn’t want to—she… I was just—she came in and I… I didn’t… she told me and—” Will pulled his knees up to his chest, “I didn’t mean… I couldn’t stop her.”

He pulled harder at his hair, letting out dry sobs, “Please don’t tell Nico! I didn’t… I didn’t mean to!”

“Will,” Percy reached out to put his hand on Will’s shoulder but thought better of it, “slow down, did Drew force you?”

Will looked over at Percy, fear in his eyes, tears streaming down his face, “I—she…” he opened and closed his mouth, trying to figure out what had even happened, “I didn’t… I didn’t want to kiss her. She—she…” Will stopped again and nodded weakly. He sniffled and bit his lower lip.

“Oh gods,” Percy leaned back, puffing his cheeks out.

“I cheated on my boyfriend,” Will sobbed.

“Will, no,” Percy gently took Will’s hand, leaving his grip loose enough for him to pull away if he wanted, he didn’t, “it’s not like that. She forced herself on you, you didn’t want it.”

“I kissed her… I—I kissed her Percy.”

“She made you, Drew used charmspeak on you,” Percy insisted, “it wasn’t your fault.”

Will gripped Percy’s hand tightly, “please don’t tell Nico!”

“I won’t,” Percy promised, “but I know that he will understand what happened if you tell him. It would be better than Nico finding out by some rumor that Drew is going to spread.”

Will didn’t say anything but he nodded weakly in agreement, “I don’t know… if I could tell him.”

“That’s okay,” Percy said, Will wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I’m sorry for… for running.”

“It’s okay, I’m sure that I would’ve ran if I was in the same situation,” Percy squeezed Will’s hand, “but seriously, I’m so sorry that happened.”

“It wasn’t your fault... I—I should thank you,” Will admitted, “I don’t know how far… Drew would’ve gone if you didn’t…”

Percy nodded.

Will hugged himself and shivered despite the heat.

After a minute or so of them sitting in silence, Will wobbled to his feet, “I think I need some time alone.”

Percy nodded, “of course man, I’ll see you later.”

When Percy couldn’t see Will anymore, he got to his feet and marched to the Aphrodite cabin. He knocked on the door and Mitchell opened it.

“Where the hell is Drew?” Percy growled, his hand twitching at his side, ready to grab riptide at any moment.

“Drew,” Mitchell called into the cabin, “Percy’s at the door for you.”

“Tell him I’m not here,” came the snappy reply. Mitchell pursed his lips, then turned back to Percy.

“She’s not here.”

“Can I come in?”

Mitchell shrugged, “sure, I guess.”

Percy followed Mitchell into the cabin, Drew was sitting at a makeup table, she looked over and paled at the sight of Percy.

“Will told me what you did,” Percy growled, the smile dropping from his face. Drew gulped.

“Will was being silly,” Drew insisted “he—he was just overreacting, that’s all it was.”

“He was in hysterics, Drew. What you did is not something that I tolerate from my fellow campers, especially not to my friends,” Percy took riptide out of his pocket, but he left the cap on, “and I don’t care whatever you Aphrodite kids do when it comes to relationships. But I swear if you try something like that again to  _ any  _ camper. There will be consequences.”

“S—Surely you can’t be serious,” Drew held her hands out in front of herself defensively, “it was just a kiss.”

“And Will has a boyfriend, which you should have respected because I’m sure that you know very well of his relationship status,” Percy fiddled with Riptide’s cap, Drew eyed the pen nervously, “and trust me, I may only be here on account of a warning, but once Nico finds out about this. I would pray to the gods that he gives you mercy.”

Mitchell, who was watching the two of them back and forth off to the side, pursed his lips. He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly and silently slipped out of the cabin.

“You are all overreacting!” Drew insisted, she waved her hand dismissively but there was a hint of hesitation, “if you want me to go apologize to him sure whatever. Don’t get your panties all in a twist over a silly little kiss.” She rolled her eyes, still nervously glancing at Riptide. She rubbed her arm nervously.

“No, I want you to stay far away from him, unless there is some sort of injury and you absolutely  _ have  _ to go see him,” Percy smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, “but of course I could always pass on a message for you.”

Drew grit her teeth, “fine. Get out of my cabin.”

“With pleasure,” Percy spat out, making sure to slam the door as he left. Drew flinched having expected a lot worse from the son of Poseidon. 

Percy huffed and made his way towards the training arena, figuring that he’d find Annabeth there, or maybe Jason. He noticed Will at the archery range as he passed. Kayla was with him, she adjusted his stance.

“Hey, Will!” Percy called. Will jumped and spun around.

“Hey, Percy,” Will responded, managing a small smile. Percy smiled back and nodded before moving on. Kayla gave Will a confused look but he didn’t elaborate on it. He knocked an arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't written Will angst in a while, idk it feels like forever. I had absolutely no clue how to end this fic so hopefully it doesn't suck. Well anyway, I hope that you enjoyed. I love writing fanfiction and I hope y'all love reading my fics. Well, I hope y'all have a lovely morning/night/afternoon. Love y'all.


End file.
